Karma SpikeRa
by hummelson159
Summary: PWP, Xander and Andrew need help with their sex life, naturally they go to a bleach blond vampire


Xander and Andrew walked through the graveyard, hand in tense hand as they passed the crypts and tombstones "I still say this is a bad idea... in fact I wanna put this idea on the list of ideas that suck majorly along with Britney Spear's making an album and the Spice Girls reunion" Xander wasn't going to lie about how he felt. He had wanted to veto the idea the second Andrew had suggested it but his boyfriend was adamant "Look Xander, I wanna have sex with you but neither of us know how..." "That's why god invented gay porn" "...And since I wanna make sure my first time with you is perfect we need a teacher" Andrew finished, ignoring Xander's suggestion of porn watching. They'd tried it and it hadn't worked at all, sitting in front of the computer with 2 guys screwing their hearts out just wasn't doing it for either of them, they didn't pick up on any real techniques that they could use in bed and after a while hand job got boring.

Xander stopped still outside of the crypt that held the prospective teacher "Give me one fantastic reason why I shouldn't walk away right now" He said, he was still very uneasy around Spike and had good reason. Andrew stood in front of him on his tip toes and planted a firm kiss on his boyfriends lips. It lingered lightly, making Xander's lip tingle with happiness. Andrew's hands held onto Xander's muscular upper arms as he slowly lowered himself onto his feet. He couldn't help but giggle at Xander's slightly stunned face "OK that was one reason, give me 84 others" Xander's face had the world's most mischievous grin plastered on it. He was fully at Andrew's whim now and both men knew it. It had pretty much been that way the whole time they'd been dating, since the first moment Andrew kissed Xander as they both were drunkenly watching Star Wars on TV the two had been inseparable, and Andrew was clearly the one in the relationship wearing the pants... at least until the end of the night, then he'd probably be wearing nothing.

They headed willingly into the dark and dusty crypt, hearing the sounds of humming from the back of it. Stepping further inside the source of the humming became visible and once again Xander wanted to run. Spike sat on a large wooden chair, humming along to the theme tune of Passions that was playing on his little TV. Andrew coughed pointedly, getting the blonde haired vampires attention instantly. He rose to his feet and spun around to see who was interrupting his tele time. "I don't remember ordering a nerd lesson" he said staring at Andrew and Xander. That was all the encouragement Xander needed "Come on Andy, he clearly isn't gonna do it" he said pulling on his boyfriends hand but Andrew stood his ground, staring down the taller vampire "What the hell are you two doing here... and it better be good cos you're making me miss passion" spike barked, annoyed that his personal time had been interrupted. Andrew thought hard, trying to come up with the perfect thing to say... but he could only think of one thing "We need help having sex" he blurted out and everyone in the room went dead silent. Xander wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole right now, Andrew was staring down Spike to show he wasn't even close to kidding. Spike stood silently, thinking about the idea. He wasn't going to deny that he was desperate for a little action and if he got to fuck the two men in front of him then he wasn't going to complain, but he knew they were in love and he wasn't going to be responsible for them breaking up.

"You two have thought about this right? This isn't a whim thing" he wasn't up for whim's when it came to sex... OK so he was but not when it involved a couple "If we hadn't thought about this do you think I'd be here? I voted for porn" Xander said still holding onto Andrew's hand, it was the only thing that kept him from running out of the crypt. Then something happened that hadn't happened since 1999... he turned off passions "Go down the ladder and to the bedroom, I'll catch up" he said as he pointed to the hole in his crypt that led downstairs where he spent most of his daylight hours. Andrew, ever the leader, was first down the metaphorical rabbit hole to wonderland with Xander following him fast. Spike went to the door of his crypt and barricaded it shut. He knew full well that if Buffy were to come by and find them mid-coitus that he'd be staked... and he wanted the boys to be the ones to stake him. After he was certain the door was un-openable he headed for the ladder, slowly heading down into the same area that Xander and Andrew were waiting patiently for him. As he climbed down the ladder it hit him, he was about to have sex with the two men he never thought he'd touch.

Xander and Andrew sat on the edge of the bed, fingers links lightly as they waited "You're sure you're OK with this Xander" Andrew said concerned. He knew how Xander felt about Spike and he wished he had another option but there wasn't any that he could think of. Xander gently brought his hand up to Andrew's cheek and rubbed it softly "I'm sure... if it helps make us a better couple I'll do it" he said, leaning over to kiss Andrew. Spike stood still seeing the display of affection and realised the insanity of his situation. He was really about to help the cutest couple ever to have sex, how these two even needed his help he had no idea. It was a choice between blind luck, a miracle or possibly some great godly creature was just being lazy in making a threeway happen that the aforementioned godly creature could look in on along with his friends, but the chances of that were slim at best. He walked over to the bed and sat down, which was the first moment that Andrew and Xander even noticed his entrance, it made the smooch stop abruptly. "So why haven't you two kids just, I don't know downed some blue pills and fucked like horny bunnies" Spike said, noticing the slightly embarrassed look on Xander's face "We tried once... I kinda missed, sprained my pe..." "WHOA" Spike interrupted, he could feel the pain in his own cock rising at the very thought of a sprained wang and didn't need a description "OK now I see why you two need lessons. I swear you two are fucking lucky I'm horny or I'd never go along with this. Strip" he ordered, wanting to see what he had to work with.

There was a tense moment, silence filled the room before Andrew stood up and slipped out of his shirt "No laughing Spike or I'll... I'll... I'll threaten you pointlessly" Andrew stammered as he threw his shirt to the floor. Laughing was the furthest thing from Spikes mind, he never thought that Andrew would be as hot as he was but as he stared at the timid topless twink in front of him he had to work really hard not to drool, something about the faint ab outline he was seeing made him melt... still though he couldn't resist a little teasing "Oh I am terrified Well's, so terrified I could shit... just drop the damn pants" he said as Andrew fumbled with the button on his jeans. He wasn't shy about being naked, he and Xander knew what the other one looked like naked... it was being naked in front of Spike that worried him. He finally got the tricky clasp on his jeans and pulled them down, his tight boxer briefs soon following them onto the floor. He stood there, his cock hanging at half mast and fast approaching full size. Spikes jaw dropped then, Xander was busy happily licking his lips "THAT'S what you've been hiding in there Andrew?" Spike said stunned, Andrew was bigger than Spike was by a good 2 or 3 inches, and Spike knew he was approaching double digits so he shuddered to think just how big Andrew was. "T-turn" Spike stuttered, he'd never stuttered before in his life but it was hard not to when he had a tiny hard dicked Adonis in front of him. Andrew was beginning to love the attention a little and as he turned around his face had on it the most fiendish grin. Spikes and Xander's loos were pretty happy too, both staring at the perky butt right in front of their faces. "Dibs" Xander said loudly and proudly and even though he was trying to hide it Spike was thinking the exact same thing. He patted Xander on the back "Your turn Harris, get up there and show us what they taught you at the fabulous Ladies Nightclub" Spike teased, getting a shocked look from Xander "Buffy blabbed, she blabbed like there was no tomorrow... go get naked"

After Andrew's brave display of stripping Xander knew he could do it, he knew he could get naked in front of the peroxide bastard. He slipped out of his T-shirt and Spike wolf whistled louder than he ever had, carpentry had been kind to Xander. He may not be sporting a perfectly sculpted six pack but you could probably bust a nut on his pecs and his arms seemed bigger than Spikes waist, in a very good way. Andrew sat on the bed, naked as the day he was born and stared happily at his topless boyfriend, reaching out tentatively to poke Xander's stomach, making Xander giggle like poppin' fresh. "Cut it out Andy... you know I'm ticklish" he said sweetly, nearly making Spike gag "WILL YOU JUST WHIP IT OUT ALREADY!" Spike bellowed, he'd tried not to act as horny as he really was but he couldn't help it, he had two hot boy toys that needed a good solid fucking. Xander figured he should make some use of the skills he'd picked up in his stripper days and within seconds his pants were off, his cock out for Spike and Andrew to drool over. I may be average in length but girth was another animal "I think I see how you sprained that" Spike said as he mimed for Xander to turn around. It was so oddly calm that Xander didn't feel weird about it. He turned around and bent over slightly, which was all Spike could handle. He reached over and spanked the firm ass in front of him, getting a happy squee out of Xander in response "OK how the fuck you two are not fucking all day long I'll never know" Spike said as he stood up "But by the time I'm done with you I reckon we'll fix that problem good and proper"

Spike was next to begin disrobing to a captive audience. Xander and Andrew sat side by side, hand in hand as they stared at the blond vampire in front of them. "OK now I'm beginning to see the appeal" Xander muttered in shock looking at the compact muscles that covered the vampires chest. Both men watched as the talented hands going for the zipper on the way-to-tight jeans. The button popped and the pants went down, Spike had been going commando... and with fantastic reason "Holy crap, how the... jesus" Xander stammered out as he stared at Spikes stake, it wasn't as long as Andrews or as thick as Xander's, it was the perfect mix of the two. Andrew just sat there with his mouth wide open, the temptation to hump the boys face was intense but Spike fought it "OK we get it, I have a nice cock and people will write thousands of stories about it later, are we done?" Spike muttered, he felt like slapping the two staring men just to get their heads of his cock and on... well each others cocks.

"OK enough of the let's stare at Spike's cock show, I think you two wanted a little help in the bed department" that helped get Andrew back into the game, or at least snapped him out of his staring phase. "Yeah we did... we very much did" he said as he finally let the reality of his situation hit him... he was actually going to have sex, and with any luck this one wouldn't end with an embarrassing trip to the emergency room. "OK then, Xander lie down" Spike said, he may have sounded calm and polite but it was definitely an order. Xander gulped a little out of nervousness but did as he was told, sliding up the bed and lying down, his cock hard to the point where it was almost touching his belly button. "OK Andrew, let's get this show on the rod" Andrew nervously got up beside his boyfriend and looked at the cock in front of him, he wanted to make his boyfriend happy... he was determined to do it.

"Lick it" Spike whispered into Andrew's ear, the boy didn't need to be asked twice. He leaned down slowly till his face was inches away from his boyfriend, his breathing was heavy and panted at the sight in front of him and the feeling of the fast air made Xander giggle a little... that was until he felt the warm wet tongue licking the underside of his manhood "Nguh" Xander moaned, or at least that's what it sounded like. Words were failing the brunette and fast as his smaller yet very sexy boyfriend used his dick like a lollypop, coating it gently with his tongue from root to tip. Andrew was slow and meticulous, wanting to cover every single inch of flesh with his tongue. As he licked Spike watched, impressed at the little amount of coaching these two needed. It was clear they loved each other and very clear they were into the sexy stuff, but they just weren't that good at getting going. He didn't mind being the one that got them going. He couldn't help but smile a little as he saw Xander's large thick fingers wrapping gently around Andrew's arm, making their connection more intimate.

Spike leaned down so he was close to Xander's beer-dick and joined in the licking, his tongue going for the left side while Andrew wet the right, occasionally meeting in the middle for a tiny unsure kiss. The whole time Xander could do nothing more than moan and babble incoherently, he'd never felt anything so intense in his entire life. Then he felt a mouth, cold as ice wrapping itself around him down to the root. He looked over his chest that was moving fast thanks to his panting, seeing the blond vampire taking him down to the root. He looked at Andrew and grinned "We win" he gasped out, which confused Spike a little bit but he was a little to into giving the blowjob of his life. He hadn't even noticed the almost instant change in the men's demeanour, and really he didn't care. He went to town on Xander, feeling the dark haired man thrusting into his gag-free throat as Andrew moved about the bed. You could hear the tiny stunned gasp coming out of Spike as Andrew's tongue lapped expertly between his cheeks, making it moist and twitchy. Spike barely registered the change, all he cared about was how good it was feeling. Xander stared at his boyfriend as he rimmed Spikes ass for all he was worth, the sight was so hot that Xander just couldn't hold off his release, shooting down Spikes throat. The vampire lapped up every drop as Andrew lapped up every inch of his ass "Keep going Spikey... I'm like a stevedore" he encouraged as he watched Andrew behind Spike on his knee's. Spike didn't stop his sucking, except to gasp as Andrew's long cock slid inside him.

Andrew gripped onto Spikes slender hips and began fucking, slow and gentle to start with. He wanted this little game of theirs to last as long as it could. Right now he was really thankful that Xander wasn't a one orgasm a go guy, it was actually one of the things Andrew liked best about him. Spike was in heaven, he'd thought he was the teacher but it became clear to him that the two men had fooled him and he definitely didn't mind in the slightest. Andrew clearly knew his way around an ass and was working Spike happily. The blond vampire had turned into the one thing he never thought he would be, submissive. The air was filled with the sounds of grunting, gasping and light slapping. The three men moved almost in perfect unity, all working towards the same moment. The same perfect ending. Spike was almost there, Andrew had managed to find that special spot deep inside him that sent jolts of pleasure right to his tip, Spike's cock was harder than he ever thought possible, he couldn't let it just stay there begging for attention and not getting any. He took his mouth off of Xander's cock and slapped the brunette on the ass. No word's were spoken, none were really needed. A mischievous grin came over Xander and as he turned around, crawling underneath Spike carefully and taking his throbbing cock into his mouth.

Spike groaned loudly, deep and guttural as his prostate was pounded by Andrew. Every thrust sent a jolt of pleasure through him that was only made more intense by Xander's powerful sucking, he was like a Hoover with muscle tone. He couldn't take it anymore, he was only a vampire after all. He shuddered once and screamed with pleasure as he came into Xander's talented mouth which was downed like the finest wine. He could feel Andrew letting go, his ass filling with warm gooey lover before all three men broke apart carefully and fell to the bed in a panting heap. Their heads eventually rested on the pillows, Andrew and Xander both wrapping their legs playfully around Xander as slowly they gained their breath back. Spike looked between the two men with a light laugh "You two never needed my sodding help with buggering each other did you?" the laughter that came from Xander and Andrew was almost mocking in tone "What gave it away? Was it Xander's blowjob ableness cos I swear he can suck a golfball through a straw" Andrew joked with a smile "Or maybe it was Andy's rimjob, I know I can't help but love it when he goes hogwild on my butt" Xander was loving the look on Spikes face, a mix of shock and relief. "So this was... a ruse? A trick?" "More of a scheme, it's like a ruse but with more good stuff" Andrew had to giggle at his boyfriends explanation of a scheme, wordplay after sex was just another thing to love "So why me? S'not like you two have been making eyes at me or something and I haven't noticed. Did someone dare you two to get with me on one of those sodding forum things that Red's always harping on about" the curiosity was maiming the cat, Spike flat out had to know "Well Andy had been kinda curious about a three way and since Riley's with Buffy, Oz doesn't swing that way and doing it with Giles is what therapy is made of you were the only one left... admit it, you're a little impressed" Xander thought that they'd been so clever, their planning was top notch compared to most plans he'd been in. Spike rolled over onto his hands and knees and looked at the two men "well a little... but I think you'll find I'm much more impressive than you two pillocks" Spike teased as he slid down the bed... round 2 was about to begin


End file.
